Net 25 New Schedule this July 2012
Net 25 is now the #1 most-watched UHF TV station as the Kabuhay network of Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. The station also has a radio stations like DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 kHz as the AM radio band and Pinas FM 95.5 as the #1 Pinoy music station. Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:00am - Pambansang Almusal (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *07:00am - Home Page (LIVE) *08:30am - The Incredible Cheesy Adventures of Chez *09:00am - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *10:00am - Taumbahay (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *12:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *12:30pm - Letters and Music (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *02:00pm - Church News *02:30pm - The New Yankee Workshop *03:00pm - DWTV Journal *03:30pm - Convergence *04:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Kwatro (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *04:30pm - Piskante ng Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *05:30pm '-' Responde: Tugon, Aksyon, Ngayon (LIVE) (Mon, Wed and Fri) *05:30pm - Aprub: Gawin Natin 'To (Tue and Thurs) *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *07:30pm - Spoon *08:00pm - Cash Cab Pilipinas *08:30pm - 5 GIrls and a Dad *09:00pm - My Princesa *09:30pm - The Snow Queen ''' *10:00pm - '''World Report (LIVE) *10:30pm - Liwanagin Natin *11:00pm - Sessions Presents *11:30pm - Tomorrow Today 'Saturday' *05:00am - The Message *06:00am - Pasugo *07:00am - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *07:30am - INC Chronicles *08:00am - Bundesliga Kick-Off! *08:30am - Global 3000 *09:00am - Drive It *09:30am - Urban Peasant *10:00am - In Focus *10:30am - Chinoy TV *11:30am - In Good Shape *12:00pm - NAASCU (LIVE) *02:30pm - Go Chika (LIVE) *03:30pm - Cyber Dodo *04:00pm - Kulit Bulilit *04:30pm - The New Adventures of Ocean Girl *05:00pm - I-Balita Online *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *07:00pm - Moments *08:00pm - Convergence *08:30pm - Tribe *09:00pm - XXS -- Extra Extra Small *09:45pm - Goin' Pinas *10:30pm - Gabay sa Kalusugan *11:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) 'Sunday' *05:00am - Stories of Faith *06:00am - Ang Tamang Daan *07:00am - Ang Pagbubunyag *07:30am - Community Healing Mass (LIVE) *08:30am - Landas ng Buhay *09:00am - Drive It *09:30am - Urban Peasant *10:00am - Tribe *10:30am - Chinoy TV *11:30am - Party Party (LIVE) (simulcast on Pinas FM 95.5) *02:00pm - NAASCU (LIVE) *04:00pm - I Am Ariel *05:00pm - Landmarks *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC) *07:00pm - Spoon *08:00pm - Sessions on 25th Street *09:00pm - Cine Pilipino *11:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) Note: Plus with Eagle News Update every hour from 10 am-3 pm and 5 pm everyday. Net 25 also airs the live special coverage such as SONA, election coverage from Desisyon ng Bayan and many more. Net 25 Talents *Eden Suarez (Pambansang Almusal) *Marvic Trinidad (Pambansang Almusal) *Gen Subardiaga (Pambansang Almusal, Sa Ganang Mamamayan) *Tami De Leon (Eagle News Update) *Alma Angeles (Home Page, World Report) *Gani Oro (World Report) *Edward Banez (Home Page) *Feamor Tiosen (Home Page) *Leo Obligar (Piskante Ng Bayan) *Ellaine Fuentes (Aprub: Gawin Natin 'To) *Onin Miranda (Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose, Responde, Mata ng Agila Weekend) *Gel Miranda (Mata ng Agila Weekend) *Ely Saludar (Mata ng Agila) *Weng dela Fuente (Home Page, Mata ng Agila) *Julie Fernando (Taumbahay) *Aaron Junatas (Kulit Bulilit) *RJ Ledesma (Kulit Bulilit) *Angel Sy (Kulit Bulilit) *Joseph Andre Garcia (Kulit Bulilit) *Marti San Juan (Kulit Bulilit) *Miggy Jimenez (Kulit Bulilit) *Steph Santiago (Kulit Bulilit) *Bianca Umali (Kulit Bulilit) *Aria Cariño (Kulit Bulilit) *Andrea Reyes (Kulit Bulilit) *Celine Lim (Kulit Bulilit) *Michelle Vito (My Princesa, Party Party) *Julian Estrada (My Princesa, Party Party) *Mylene Mariano-Rivera (Taumbahay) *Pepito Guerrero (Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose) *Pepito Zamora (Radyo Agila Balita Alas Kwatro) *Sam Cepeda (Mata ng Agila) *Arlyn dela Cruz (I-Balita Online) *Drs. Jay and Ellaine Galvez (Gabay sa Kalusugan) *Ka Totoy Talastas (Liwanagin Natin) *Janice De Belen (Spoon) *Christopher Roxas (Cash Cab Pilipinas) *Nikki Veron Cruz (Convergence) *Rick Strker (Goin' Pinas) *Moody Jam (Goin' Pinas) *John dela Cruz (Goin' Pinas) *Jennifer Barillo (Letters and Music) *Aizel (Letters and Music) *Charo Gregorio (Letters and Music) *Richard Quan (5 Girls and a Dad) *Precious Lara Quigaman (5 Girls and a Dad) *Dixie Nedic (5 Girls and a Dad, Party Party) *Kate Nizedel (5 Girls and a Dad, Party Party) *Abby Quilnat (5 Girls and a Dad, Party Party) *Chesca Salcedo (5 Girls and a Dad, Party Party) *Kyle Nofuente (Convergence) *Gladys Reyes (Moments) *Coach Gico (Cash Cab Pilipinas) *Marjorie Blanche Lineses (Tribe) *Elizer Justin Payumo (Tribe) *Indra Cepeda (Tribe) *Jeffrey Roy Pascual (Tribe) *Pamela Dizon (Tribe) *CHinoy TV host (Chinoy TV) *Faye de Castro (Landmarks) *Christopher Wong (Convergence, XXS -- Extra Extra Small) *Jane Oineza (Go Chika, Party Party) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (Party Party) *Donna Cruz (Party Party) *Mikee Lee (Party Party) *Marie Digby (Party Party) *Josh Santana (Party Party) *Luke Mejares (Party Party) *Ariel Lin (Party Party, I Am Ariel) *Ernie Magtuto (Sessions Presents, Sessions on 25th Street) *Coco Lee (Party Party) *JM De Guzman (Party Party) *Errol Abalayan (Party Party) Radyo Agila 1062 Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00am - Balitang Panggigsing *05:00am - Pambansang Almusal (Eden Suarez, Marvic Trinidad and Gen Subardiaga) *07:30am - Liwanagin Natin (Ka Totoy Talastas and Vic Sumintac) *09:00am - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (Gen Subardiaga) (simulcast over Net 25) *10:00am - Taumbahay (Julie Fernando and Mylene Mariano-Rivera) (simulcast over Net 25) *12:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Dose (Onin Miranda and Pepito Guerrero) (simulcast over Net 25) *12:30pm - Letters and Music (Jennifer Barillo with Charo Gregorio and Aizel) (simulcast over Net 25) *02:00pm - Radyo Eskwela *04:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Alas Kwatro (Pepito Zamora) (simulcast over Net 25) *04:30pm - Piskante ng Bayan (Leo Obligar) (simulcast over Net 25) *05:30pm - Entertainment show *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila (simulcast over Net 25) *07:30pm - Entertainment show *08:00pm - Iglesia ni Cristo programs *09:00pm - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *10:00pm - Eagle Night Watch *12:00mn - Sign-off Saturday *04:00am - Usapang Kaunlaran *06:00am - Pambansang Sabado *08:00am - Kumusta Probinsya (Joey Morales and Quinzy Ysagun) *09:00am - Super EntrePinoy (Kuya Kuya El Buelva, Moira Encina and Ellaine Fuentes) *10:00am - Guest Who’s Talking (Weng dela Fuente) *11:00am - Music *12:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Weekend Edition *12:30pm - Ito ang Bayan Ko (Lou Medina and Joel Cruz) *02:00pm - Trade Fair On Air (Juliet Caranguian and Quinzy Ysagun) *04:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Weekend Edition *04:30pm - Entertainment show *05:00pm - Gabay, Batas @ Sebisyo (Jo-wee Morales and Laila Tumanan) *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (simulcast over Net 25) *07:00pm - Basta Natural (Dr. Erwin Torres) *08:00pm - Iglesia ni Cristo programs *09:00pm - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *10:00pm - Eagle Night Watch *12:00mn - Sign-off Sunday *04:00am - Usapang Kaunlaran *06:00am - Pambansang Linggo *07:30am - Music, entertainment and Iglesia ni Cristo shows *04:00pm - Radyo Agila Balita Weekend Edition *04:30pm - Entertainment show *05:00pm - Pinoy Scientist (Dr. Custer C. Deocaris) *06:00pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (simulcast over Net 25) *07:00pm - Music and entertainment programs *08:00pm - Iglesia ni Cristo programs *09:00pm - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *10:00pm - Eagle Night Watch *12:00mn - Sign-off Pinas FM 95.5 Schedule Monday-Thursday *4 AM - Newsic - Coach Gico *6 AM - Pambansang Bro - Rick Stryker with PreciousPinay DJ Gem *9 AM - Pambato ng Bayan - Raymond Stone *11 AM - Pinas Hitlist *12 NN - Breaktime Backtrack: Simpleng Pinay - Peachy *2 PM - Sporty Pinoy - Nick Jagger and Moca *5 PM - Pinas FRC - Moody Jam *7 PM - Musically Yours - Jerry McKnight *10 PM - music automation *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Friday: Retro Friday *4 AM - Newsic with Coach Gico *6 AM - Pambansang Bro - Rick Stryker *9 AM - Pambato ng Bayan - Raymond Stone *12 NN - Breaktime Backtrack: Simpleng Pinay - Peachy *2 PM - Sporty Pinoy - Nick Jagger and Moca *5 PM - Musically Yours - Jerry McKnight *8 PM - Retro music automation *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Saturday: Sabado Halo-Halo (OPM) *4 AM - OPM automation *6 AM - PreciousPinay DJ Gem *9 AM - Coach Gico *12 NN - Moodie Jam *3 PM - Nick Jagger *5 PM - Pinas Pride Top 10 Countdown - Nick Jagger *6 PM - Marky Mark *9 PM - OPM automation *11 PM - What The Bible Says - INC Ministers *12 MN - Sign off Sunday: Bidahan at Kulitan Sunday (phone-in program) *4 AM - music automation *6 AM - PreciousPinay DJGem *9 AM - Raymond Stone *11:30 AM - Party Party (hook-up with Net 25) *2 PM - Nick Jagger *4 PM - Marky Mark *8 PM - Sessions on 25th Street (hook-up with Net 25) *9 PM - music automation *12 MN - Sign off